a Chance?
by melmichaelis
Summary: Jatuh Cinta itu belum tentu cepat kan? Itu pasti… karna yang cepat belum tentu baik. Awalnya ia kesal, namun menjadi teman dan Cinta…tapi, apakah Cinta tersebut akan terus berlanjut setelah ia melihatnya bersama orang lain? Ataukah akan pupus begitu saja? / SebaCiel! Warn Inside! DLDR. RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

Jatuh Cinta itu belum tentu cepat kan? Itu pasti… karna yang cepat belum tentu baik. Awalnya ia kesal, namun menjadi teman dan Cinta…tapi, apakah Cinta tersebut akan terus berlanjut setelah ia melihatnya bersama orang lain? Ataukah akan pupus begitu saja?

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction  
Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
a Chance? © Melmichaelis**

**Warn : Sho-ai, rated T untuk bagian awal, ada M diakhir, maybe? Kita liat nanti… Miss typo, Gajeness dan alur yang kecepetan. Bahasa suka-suka author~**

**Genre : Romance/Frendship/Humor (kurang)  
author note : di chapter awal kebanyakan Ciel POV, okey? So, enjoy reading minna! DLDR, RnR please?**

Chapter 1 : a first time to meet you,

**Ciel POV'**

Hay semua, kenalkan namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Siswa kelas 2 SMP di Weston Collage. Prestasi bagus kecuali bidang Olahraga. Dan ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang sehabis ujian kemarin.. huft, sudah harus masuk lagi ya? Aku tinggal disebuah komplek dengan nuansa yang amat sangat bagus menurutku. Rumah disini sangat berjejer rapih dan tidak terlalu dempet. Jadi semua orang disini punya halaman yang luas!

"Ciel…kau lama sekali, nanti terlambat!" ah, sudah cukup perkenalannya, ibuku, Rachel Phantomhive, telah memanggilku untuk segera berangkat sekolah, karena ditunggu oleh ayahku, Vincent Phantomhive. Yaa aku memang selalu diantar jika berangkat sekolah. Itu karna mobilku sedang disservice, huft, menyebalkan!

**-skip time, at school. Ciel Phantomhive's classroom-**

"anak-anak, hari ini, aka nada murid baru. Ya, yang disana, silahkan masuk.."  
murid baru, eh? siapa? Ah… Guruku, yang biasa dipanggil Grey –tanpa embel-embel pak, karna ia masih muda- membuat penasaran saja. Tapi rasa penasaran itu akan terungkap sebentar lagi. Lalu kulihat dari bawah, seorang anak berjalan menggunakan sepatu kets hitam. Makin keatas bisa kupastikan itu seragam sekolah kami, lalu keatas lagi yang paling mencolok adalah rambut hitamnya yang bisa dibilang sangat hitam, namun mengkilap… seperti semir sepatu saja, hahah…

"aku, Sebastian Michaelis, pindahan dari Caroline International Highschool. Salam kenal, semuanya…" oh, Sebastian ya namanya.. lalu kulihat lagi bagian wajahnya, hidungnya mancung, lalu matanya yang berwarna crimson. Benar-benar bagus, bibirnya yang…aw, aku tidak bisa membayangi kelanjutannya. Tanpa sadar aku melihat Sebastian mendekat kearahku. Tentu saja kupalingkan wajahku kearah meja karna pipiku yang sedikit merona ini. Huh, kenapa harus begini sih?

Lama kelamaan, ia makin mendekat, ah..ternyata Grey menyuruhnya duduk disebelahku. Namun kau tau apa yang terjadi? Dia amat sangat mengesalkan. Dia selalu menggodaku, mengerjaiku, dan…argh! Ternyata ini hari tersialku! Harusnya Grey tak menyuruhnya duduk disebelahku. Kalau tau nasibku sial begini, aku akan menolak. Tapi sayang, Grey tidak memperbolehkan siapapun berpindah duduk. Huh!

**-skip time, at school. Time to go home-**

"DOR!"  
"AAA! Siapa itu?"

Histeris? Jelas.. si murid baru itu mengagetkanku. Keterlaluan!

"haha..ini aku Ciel… kau pasti kaget ya,"  
sebenarnya aku malas menanggapinya. Tapi yaa tak apalah, daripada tak ada kerjaan menunggu bus. Kalian tentu masih ingat kan kenapa aku menunggu bus?

"ada apa?" datar. Huh, biarkan saja. Salah sendiri menjahiliku.  
"aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Kebetulan aku bawa mobil. Nanti kuantar" ucap si Sebastian. Yakin sekali dia…tapi kalau dilihat sorot matanya sih memang meyakinkan. Yasudahlah tak apa. Lagipula sekalian nebeng, hihi..

"baiklah, terserah kau saja…"

_Sebastian x Ciel_

Tak terasa rumahku sudah hampir sampai. Dan dalam jangkauan beberapa menit, aku sudah berbubay ria dengan Sebastian. Dan setelah itu, mobilnya menghilang di tikungan. Akupun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Entah kenapa, begitu masuk aku langsung menemui ibuku yang sedang terburu-buru.

"ada apa mom?" tukasku keheranan  
"kita diundang oleh tetangga baru sayang, kau…cepatlah berganti baju. Kita akan segera kesana bersama daddy…"  
"O-oke mom…" mau tak mau aku mengiyakan saja. Walaupun lelah sih, tapi dari pada ibuku marah? Mending menurut, kan..

_Sebastian x Ciel_

"Jadi….ini rumahnya mom?"  
dilihat dari rumahnya, benar-benar rapih. Tapi sebenarnya aku curiga saat melihat mobilnya. Seperti pernah lihat. Memangsih ada 2 mobil dan yang kuketahui hanya satu. Tapi tetap saja…familiar.

"ya.. " hanya sebuah kata saja yang keluar dari mulut mom.

Akhirnya kami masuk kerumah tetangga baru kami. Padahal aku tidak tau siapa pemiliknya. Tapi kata mom, tetangga baruku itu punya anak sebayaku, satu sekolah pula. Tapi karna ia telat mengikuti sekolah dasar, umurnya jadi lebih tua 2 tahun dariku.

Karna aku keliatan bosan, maka bibi (tetangga baruku) memanggil anaknya agar bisa mengobrol denganku. Alih-alih anak tersebut datang, aku memandangi dirinya menuju kesini. Seperti biasa kulihat dari bawah dahulu. Dan karna aku menunduk, ia tak bisa melihatku. Namun saat aku melihat keatas, aku justru tersentak. Begitupun dirinya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku malah-

"SEBASTIAN?!" – "CIEL?!" -memanggil namanya. Begitupun yang kudengar, ia juga memanggilku. Oh kami-sama, apakah aku mempunyai dosa yang amat sangat berat sampai kau mempertemukanku lagi dengan Sebastian yang perangainya memang menyebalkan ini? Hhah~ aku hanya berharap akan lebih baik. Yeah, semoga…

**To be continued…**

Holla minaaa~ yay balik lagi sama mel ne.. tau nggak? Fic ini sengaja mel buat karna ada yang ngerequest lho…maaf ya karna telat :x mel sempet bikin project buat anniv seseorang juga.. yaa jadi ini dia fic **Lele bantet, **


	2. Chapter 2

Jatuh Cinta itu belum tentu cepat kan? Itu pasti… karna yang cepat belum tentu baik. Awalnya ia kesal, namun menjadi teman dan Cinta…tapi, apakah Cinta tersebut akan terus berlanjut setelah ia melihatnya bersama orang lain? Ataukah akan pupus begitu saja?

* * *

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction  
Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
a Chance? © Melmichaelis**

**Warn : Sho-ai, rated T untuk bagian awal, ada M diakhir, maybe? Kita liat nanti… Miss typo, Gajeness dan alur yang kecepetan. Bahasa suka-suka author~**

**Genre : Romance/Frendship/Humor (kurang)  
author note : di chapter awal kebanyakan Ciel POV, okey? So, enjoy reading minna! DLDR, RnR please?**

* * *

"SEBASTIAN?!" – "CIEL?!" aku memanggil namanya. Begitupun yang kudengar, ia juga memanggilku. Oh kami-sama, apakah aku mempunyai dosa yang amat sangat berat sampai kau mempertemukanku lagi dengan Sebastian yang perangainya memang menyebalkan ini? Hhah~ aku hanya berharap akan lebih baik. Yeah, semoga…

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Bad Day.**

"Daddy~" Ciel merengek pada ayahnya tercinta. Hmm, mungkin kalian akan bertanya apa sebabnya. Jadi kemarin malam itu…

**Flashback…**

Kring…  
Kring…

Telfon rumah keluarga Phantomhive berbunyi. Lalu, seseorang berambut kelabu yang bisa dibilang sudah berkepala 4 –jika tak ingin dibilang tua- mengangkat telfon tersebut. Ya, kepala keluarga yang tidak lain tidak bukan Vincent Phantomhive-lah yang mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"  
"Benar ini keluarga Phantomhive?"  
"Ya, benar. Saya Vincent, anda?"  
"a-ah, rupanya paman yang mengangkat… ini Sebastian, paman. Ciel ada?"  
"Ciel? Ahh..sepertinya dia baru saja tidur. Ada apa Sebastian?"  
"t-tak apa paman, hanya ingin mengajak Ciel untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, esok.."  
"Baiklah, paman sampaikan…"  
"terimakasih, paman.."

Dan dengan begitu, perakapan berakhir.

Lalu, tadi pagi, ketika ingin berangkat sekolah, sang ayah, Vincent menyapaikan pesan dari Sebastian, dan seketika keheningan tercipta, lalu kembali ribut yang bisa dipastikan menjangkau rumah Sebastian.

"APAAAA?! Aku tidak mau Dad!" begitulah komentar Ciel, penolakan. Ya! Penolakan. Apa jadinya jika ia berangkat bersama Sebastian? Mau mati muda karna berantem saat Sebastian mengemudi? Menabrak trotoar dan nyungsep ke jurang, gitu? _Ewhh..Ogah banget sih gue mah.. Sebastian aja sonoh.._ Ciel menyahut perkataan author dalam hati. Dasar kuntet.. *prang*

"Ayolah Ciel, masa kau menolaknya? Kasian kan Sebastian?" Rachel, ibunda Ciel pun angkat bicara. Matanya menampilkan tatapan memohon pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Tak tega, akhirnya Ciel menuruti perintah Ayah dan ibunya.

"Ck, baiklah Mom…" _demi sandal jepit milik bu RT, ini terpaksa, Sebastian…_

**End Flashback…**

"Daddy, pleaseeee…"  
"Tidak, Ciel! Kau sudah berjanji pada Mom, kan?"  
"Ugh.." rupanya, Ciel masih tetap merengek perihal masalah berangkat sekolah… sejak kapan ia kembali merengek? Setelah barang bawaannya siap tentunya… ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala Author yang menakdirkan Ciel berangkat dengan Sebby… yaaa, daripada naik angkot, Ciel… mending mana hayo?

TIIINNN!  
TIIINNN!

Suara klakson sebuah mobil menggema diteras kediaman Phantomhive. _Sebastian sudah datang ya? _Batin ketiga anggota keluarga tersebut kompak. Kalian mau tau darimana author bisa menebaknya fikiran mereka? Karna authorlah yang menyuruh mereka berfikiran seperti itu! *plak* back to the storay(?)

"Berangkatlah, Ciel.." suara lembut milik Ibunda Ciel terdengar.  
"Tidak!" bantah Ciel.  
"CIEL!" kali ini, suara baritone tegas milik sang ayah-lah yang menyahut.  
"iya-iya…" dan dengan diakhiri persetujuan lemah dari Ciel, berakhir pula perseteruan antara anak-ayah-dan emak(?)

CKLEK!

Ciel menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera menuju ketempat Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Morning, Ciel!" senyum Sebastian yang –sangat- disukai Ciel pun ia tunjukkan. Membuat Ciel yang melihatnya segera memalingkan wajahnya karna memerah. _Tampan. _Sepatu pantofel hitam, seragam sekolah –kemeja hitam dan blazer putih, ditambah celana panjang hitam dan dasi berwarna putih-, lalu rambutnya yang disisir rapih. Yaah, cukup lah membuat Ciel terpesona. Lain lagi dengan Sebastian yang udah malu-malu meong karna melihat penampilan sang pujaan hatinya… hey, apa tadi saya bilang pujaan hati? Ahh..kalian akan tau nantinya. Penampilan Ciel pun tak jauh berbeda, sepatu pantofel putih dan seragam yang sama tentunya, rambut kelabunya yang disisir rapih lengkap dengan tas yang ia selempangkan di bahunya. Tas Sebastian? Ada didalem mobil kok..

"m-morning…" dengan tergagap dan wajah yang masih memerah, Ciel membalas sapaan Sebastian.  
"Ciel kenapa? Demam?" dan Sebastian pun memegang dahi Ciel, efek? Tentu wajah Ciel semakin memerah  
"ah..tidak panas! Ayo, berangkat, Ciel…."

_Sebastian bego, gapeka banget sih…_

**_SebbyCiel_**

Benar dugaan Ciel. Sesampainya disekolah, Sebastian langsung dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Para gadis terutama. Karna wajahnya yang tampan, mungkin?

_Sakit. Kenapa?  
kenapa harus sakit ketika melihat Sebastian dikerubungi?  
dia…hanya temanku, kan? Iya…kan?_

Ciel berlari kekelas. Dengan susah payah tentunya. Penggemar Sebastian benar-benar menghimpitnya tadi. Bahkan bukan itu saja, setelah Sebastian menyusulnya kekelas, para gadis itu pun menyusul juga. Entah sampai kapan… mungkin, hingga pulang nanti?

_AAAHHH AKU TIDAK INGIN TERGENCET SAAT PULANG NANTI! APA KATA DAD AND MOM KALO ANAK KESAYANGANNYA YANG SUPER GANTENG BIN TAMPAN INI MENJADI PIPIH?!_

**_SebbyCiel_**

Benar-benar deh, saat Grey masuk kekelas pun beberapa gadis masih berada dikelas. Terpaksa, Grey yang biasanya adem pun kini harus berteriak bagaikan toak masjid dan toet toet balon yang biasa dijual pedagang di pasar kaget(?) bukan, bukan.. yang masuk pasar situ gabakalan kena serangan jantung kok..tenang aja!

Dan akhirnya… setengah jam berlalu, dan para gadis itu baru bisa dikeluarkan dengan hukuman berdiri dibawah tiang bendera dengan kaki diangkat dua-duanya dan kuping yang diterbangkan. Oh author sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya…

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai.

**_SebbyCiel_**

_Pulang. Ohyeah, pulang! Akhirnya…setelah berkutat dengan fans Sebastian yang ganas bin menyeramkan itu. AKHIRNYA AKU PULANG!_

Ciel mengiming-iming pulang banget ya, kaya gapernah nginjekin kaki ke rumah aja. Tapi…. O-ow! Apa dia harus pulang dengan Sebastian lagi? Tentu. Sesuai janji, diparkiran.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah parkiran, Ciel bersenandung ria. OOC banget ya? Sebodo ah… naskahnya emang begitu sih.. rencananya, ia akan memberitahukan perasaannya. Sekaligus bertanya, mengapa ia merasakan sakit ketika melihat Sebastian bersama orang lain.

Tanpa peduli panggilan temannya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya kea rah mata angi—eh, kearah parkiran. Dan ketika ia sudah mendekat kearah mobil Sebastian, kira-kira 5 meteran lagi, ia melihat Sebastian dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sekaligus ia benci.

_Beast…_

**To be continued**

* * *

YAK! Minnasan, jumpa lagi dengan mel. Yuk, capcuuszz… btw, maaf soal Hibernasinya… soalnya mel habis kena WB sih, dan pas ada mood, langsung buru-buru ngetik deh… mungkin ini triplechap? Atau lebih?

Nah, ini dia balasan review chapter 1 :

**ahominedaiki07  
**Thanks udah bilang ini good story. Salam kenal~ and Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**om howa lagi sakit  
**mm..chapter ini, udah agak panjang belum? Soalnya ide mel juga agak terbatas sih, seenak dengkul deh bikin alur kecepetan-_- btw, makasih banget ya sarannya~ semoga di Chapter ini bisa lebih baik dan bikin author-san puas(?)  
untuk lemon, masih dirahasiakan, karna belakangan ini mel ingusan bikin lemon. (padahal baru sekali) tapi karna banyaknya permintaan, sebisa mungkin mel usahakan bikin lemon! Sip ini udah lanjut kok ;) Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

**Hamano Emi  
**Nah! Ini dia yang nge-request.  
emi-chan, ini udah banyak-kah? Atau masih kurang? Soalnya otak mel kesumbet tisu toilet, jadi susah mikir deh(?)  
Dan sekali lagi maaf, mel abis hibernasi :v Makasih udah baca fanfic mel, silahkan cek n' ricek (?) fanfic mel yang baru lagi~

* * *

Yeaa, minnasan.. maaf atas ketypo-an di Chapter 1. Apalagi dibagian bawahnya.. jadi ini adalah fanfic request-an dari **Lele bantet, Hamano Emi, dan ReviewOnly-chan. **Sebenernya mau diedit typonya, tapi gabisa-_- oke terakhir, Review….please?


End file.
